


Erotic Electrostimulation

by PrivateFluff (orphan_account)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, DarkSparks, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Hand Jobs, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pegging, Trans Female Character, no i will not be taking questions, not as good as i was hoping but i already have new ideas in the works, these lesbians i stg, wraith is a good sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PrivateFluff
Summary: Wattson discovers something very prescient that turns her girlfriend on.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Erotic Electrostimulation

Wraith felt the shock of the explosion sent her flying into the adjacent wall in a cloud of shrapnel from what used to be the door. In an instant she was winded in a heap on the floor, and she was fairly certain she'd broken an arm.

She groped beside her and retrieved her weapon. Just a P2020, but she'd gotten out of worse with less. She aimed it at the doorway as her vision flickered, ready to empty the magazine into whoever walked through it.

In stepped Gibraltar, and Wraith fired all ten rounds into him. They plinked off of his shield harmlessly and Gibraltar laughed.

"Bad luck brother. I'll buy you a drink when we get back to the ship."

Wraith closed her eyes and three shots rang out…

Wraith opened her eyes. Gibraltar was lying in a heap in front of her, and behind him was her saviour, slapping another magazine into a mozambique.

"N-Nat…"

Wattson stowed her weapon at her hip and rushed over to Wraith's side. "Renee! Hold still, I will assist you."

Wattson rubbed her palms together, generating a static charge which she pressed against Wraith's chest.

Wraith felt her heart snap back to a normal beat as the current course through her body. Wattson grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto her feet and into a hug.

"You worried me cherie! Be more careful next time."

"You know death isn't the end in the arena."

"That is not the point!" Wattson grabbed Wraith's cheeks and looked very seriously into her eyes. "As your partner, I do not want to see you getting hurt."

Wattson kissed Wraith very passionately and then pulled back when she felt something pressing against her.

"Are you aroused, cherie?"

Wraith's cheeks flushed bright pink and she turned her head.

"I-I think your shock might have… stimulated me a bit."

"Oh?" Wattson reached around groped Wraith's ass, letting a small shock pass through her fingertips. Wraith moaned and Wattson squealed with delight. "I did not know you were into this cherie!~"

Wraith's cheeks were on fire. "W-what about Bloodhound?"

"Oh do not worry." Wattson held up their team mate's banner. "I got them. And we should probably go and revive them."

* * *

"Let's give a big hand for today's champions." Gibraltar raised his tankard to the ceiling. "Renee, Natalie and Bloodhound. Good job brothers!"

All the legends gathered in the room gave a hearty cheer and downed their drinks, and then proceeded to mill about and socialise.

"You know, I let 'em win this one. Gotta mix it up a little. Can't win  _ every  _ game I play."

Lifeline laughed at Mirage, her arm resting comfortably around Bangalore's shoulder. "Sure ya did brother. And the tantrum ya threw on the dropship home was all part of the act."

"Ajay my dear, I." Mirage leaned over the bar and winked. "Have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're getting forgetful in your old age." Crypto was propped up against his usual pillar, grinning softly to himself and skimming a datapad, as usual.

"You know, every time you reference my age it just makes me think you have a thing for older guys."

Crypto smirked and let Mirage's comment hang in the air.

Wattson was sitting beside Wraith, one hand on her drink and one hand on her girlfriend's thigh. Wraith was clinging to Wattson's arm. They had both been in a bit of a state ever since the incident earlier, and both of them were eager to make their escape to their room. 

Wattson casually allowed her hand to creep up Wraith's thigh. Wraith stiffened, and then stood up and grabbed Wattson's hand.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm uh… tired. Nat, would you mind if we..."

Wattson picked up on the subtext and stood up as well.

"Yes, it has been a very eventful day no? I think we shall see you around the ship."

A chorus of well-wishes echoed around the bar as they left.

As soon as they were out of earshot: "So what are we sayin are the ods those two are gonna do it?" Mirage kicked back against the bar, polishing a glass.

Crypto: "100%"

Lifeline: "Did ya see them brother? They couldn't keep they hands off eachother."

Caustic: "It is a mathematical certainty."

Gibraltar: Uproarious laughter.

* * *

Wraith attempted to push Wattson back against the door, but the electrician shifted her weight and wound up pinning her there instead.

"Mmm you look very needy today, pet. What is the safeword?"

"P-pylon."

"What was that?"

"P-pylon m-mistress!"

"Good. Now, I believe I was interrupted in the middle of a discovery before." Wattson pressed her left palm to Wraith's crotch and started to knead her to hardness, letting the tiniest bit of current stimulate her through her outfit.

"Nnnhh!"

"Yes that is it. Let me hear your voice cherie." Wattson pushed two fingers beneath the waistband of Wraith's bottoms and slowly started to ease them down, just enough to give her access to her prize. "I wonder how long you will last."

Wattson wrapped her left hand around Wraith's cock and Wraith gasped and shuddered.

"Something the matter pet?"

"Y-your hand is cold. M-mistress."

Wattson grinned, and leaned in to whisper in Wraith's ear as she began to move her fingers up and down her shaft.

"Why don't you help me warm it up pet?"

Wattson let a small current pulse through her fingers, eliciting tiny moans as she stimulated Wraith's painfully hard dick.

"Do you like getting shocked there Renee?" Wattson rubbed circles under Wraith's throbbing tip, allowing the tiniest static charge to build between them. Wraith was drooling and glassy-eyed already, barely nodding in acknowledgement. Wattson giggled and sank down to her knees, cupping Wraith in one hand and rubbing her cheek against the warm, gently pulsing length. She removed her metal hand and was met with a whine that turned into a moan when she replaced it with her mouth.

She started to rub both hands up and down one of Wraith's thighs, building a static charge between them as she bobbed her head on her girlfriend's cock. With her right hand, she reached behind Wraith and spread her rear slightly, then bringing her left up and pushing two of her fingers between her tight cheeks.

Wraith came instantly, and in a volume that Wattson was sure she'd never seen before

She struggled to swallow it all, feeling some leak down her cheeks. But she wasn't dome either.

She pressed her fingers deeper and hummed softly, letting some of the charge she'd generated pulse through Wraith's insides as she searched for her g-spot. After a minute, it seemed like Wraith might never stop cumming. She looked absolutely exhausted, but her cock continued to produce simply impractical volumes which Wattson happily gulped down.

Eventually, Wraith's legs gave out and she slid to the floor. Wattson followed her down, cleaning the excess from around her tip before resurfacing and smiling at her girlfriend. Her cheeks were stained with cum, but she didn't seem to mind.

"My goodness, what a gift you gave me pet. You seem tired no?"

"I-I can't feel my legs."

Wattson giggled and withdrew her fingers from Wraith. "Well pet, would you like to stop play here?" Wraith shook her head and Wattson giggled. "Well, stand for me pet." Wattson grabbed Wraith's hands and pulled her clumsily to her feet.

"W-what now mistress?"

"Strip." Wattson turned and sat down on the bed, crossing her legs. The smile adorning her precious features was positively evil.

Wraith turned her face away as she started to peel layers off of herself, exposing her body to Wattson's hungry eyes.

Wattson pointed down. "On all fours pet."

Wraith compiled without hesitation and Wattson beckoned.

"Come here pet."

Wraith crawled over, painfully hard again, and Wattson cupped her cheek, tickling under her chin slightly.

"My leggings are feeling a bit warm. Can you help me out of them?"

Wraith nodded, placing her hands worshipfully on Wattson's thighs. Wattson leaned back, lifted her hips and spread her legs as Wraith peeled her leggings off of her.

"Mmm, that's better."

Wraith stared up at her mistress and bit her lip.

"Something the matter pet?"

Wraith licked her lips and Wattson giggled.

"You want to taste me? What makes you think you have earned the privilege?"

Wraith bowed her head and Wattson giggled, raising one of her feet and resting it on Wraith's shoulder.

"Not to worry. I will give you the chance, if you worship me well enough."

Wraith was visibly drooling as she pressed a kiss to Wattson's ankle. Wattson's smile widened and she moved her foot in front of Wraith's face.

"Mmm, that is a good start pet. Show mistress how much you deserve your reward."

Wraith wordlessly leaned forward and started to kiss up and down the callused sole of her mistress' foot, letting her tongue dart out to tickle between her toes. Wattson stifled a giggle and silently lifted the other foot, and Wraith eagerly set about worshipping them both.

"Mmm, you look so happy beneath my feet pet."

Wraith's cheeks were as red as they could get, but the shudder told Wattson that she enjoyed that.

"Perhaps I should step on you more often, no?" She nudged Wraith's cheek with the side of her foot and Wraith moaned softly, slowly kissing from Wattson's ankle up to her calf. 

Wattson watched, amused as Wraith kissed up her legs, pausing occasionally to leave a soft love bite and eliciting the tiniest of moans from Wattson. Wraith was very good at servicing her, and she knew it. Wattson considered punishing her for her eagerness as her kisses started to creep up her thigh, but reconsidered as Wraith reached her pussy and paused, looking up obediently and awaiting instruction.

_ Such a good girl. _

"Mmmm, I suppose you have done an adequate job worshipping me." Wattson feigned a yawn. "Very well. You may have a taste."

No sooner had the words left her lips than Wraith's lips were pressed against her clit.

"Oh mon dieu!"

Wattson threw her head back and moaned loudly, balling her fists in Wraith's hair. Wraith started to bob her head with the tugs on her hair, exploring Wattson's folds with her tongue and moaning at her taste.

"Mmmmm, that's right pet. Deeper."

Wraith obeyed, delving further in, digging her fingers into Wattson's thighs to keep herself steady as she bobbed her head back and forth.

"Nh, I'm close."

Wraith picked up the pace, pushing her tongue as deep as it would go and dragging it out over and over again. Wattson tightened up around the wet muscle and finally started to cum, filling Wraith's mouth with her juices. Wraith moaned and eagerly gulped them down, sucking on Wattson's clit while her girlfriend lulled her hair and thrashed above her.

"Merde!" Wattson was a shaking, panting mess. Wraith's hair was messy, and her face was slick with juices. She bit her lip and looked up at her mistress, waiting for acknowledgement.

"Wow pet. That was amazing."

Wraith smiled up at Wattson, who leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmm, after that, I think you deserve a reward. Don't you agree?"

Wraith blushed and turned her head down. "Whatever mistress likes."

"You are such a good pet for me." Wattson chuckled and patted the bed beside her. "Come on. Get up, on all fours."

Wraith crawled up onto the bed and sat on her hands and knees, facing her rear towards Wattson and earning herself a playful slap.

"So eager. I think you know what's coming pet~"

Wraith nodded and shuddered as she felt a cool liquid drizzled between her cheeks, and whines as she felt Wattson's cold metal fingers teasing and spreading it around her eager hole.

"You seem ready pet."

Wraith nodded and whined. "Y-yes mistress, I'm ready." A thrill went down her spin as she felt cold silicone press against her rear, and the weight of her girlfriend leaning over her.

Wattson put her lips close to Wraith's ear so that Wraith could feel her breath as she pressed the tip gently inside of her. "You may cum when you are ready."

Wattson almost came immediately. Wattson slid her hips flush with hers in one motion, burying the toy inside of her.

"Ahn!" Wraith threw her head back and Wattsom caught her hair, tilting her head to the side so she could kiss a path up her neck as she started to slowly roll her hips back and forth. She moved her robotic hand down between Wraith's legs and started to jerk her off, letting the tiniest sparks arc off of her fingers, very careful not to overdo it. 

Wraith's mind went blank from overstimulation and her cock started to tremble in Wattson's hand. Wattson sighed with satisfaction and picked up the pace of her jerks and thrusts, pressing her lips to Wraith's neck to leave a very obvious hickey as her pet started to come undone beneath her.

Wraith came hard. Somehow. After the load she'd shot down Wattson's throat before, it was a wonder she could cum at all. 

Electricity really was a miracle.

Wattson slowed her thrusts and milked Wraith's cock with both hands, delighted at how much was getting all over her fingers.

"My goodness pet, you have so much saved up. Has mistress not been taking enough care of you?"

Wraith couldn't speak. She was moaning with every thrust into her, and as soon as Wattson pulled out she collapsed in a heap on the sheets. Wattson sat back, and happily licked her fingers clean, before leaning in to slurp as much off of the sheets (and her girlfriend's thighs) as she could. 

Finally, she settled in beside Wraith and pulled a blanket over both of them.

"Are you still breathing, Renee?"

Wraith groaned and turned her head to face Wattson.

"I dunno if I'll ever walk again."

Wattson giggled and pecked Wraith on the lips, and Wraith yawned. Wattson pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"Sleep well."

Wraith was already snoring and drooling on Wattson's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot tell me that Wraith isn't a good girl, I will not debate you.


End file.
